


Surviving While Not The Fittest

by MikomiShine



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brendan (OC), Chronic Illness, Disabilities, Hurt/Comfort, Jess (OC) - Freeform, Joshy (OC), as you can see there are ocs, i plan on mentioning different headcanons about the campers throughout this, spoonie, this is an au of my main cc fic, where brendan heckin survives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Brendan is the new kid at camp, having arrived late due to having been previously at a different campWhen the other campers realize who he is to David, emotions start to stir inside some of them.Max specifically doesn't understand the feelings coursing through him. Harrison starts to outwardly show his depression. Space Kid starts to be....protective? As well as more serious due to the other campers' remarks towards Brendan. Nikki, Nerris, and Dolph try to figure out what's going on between everyone.Is Harrison okay? Why is Max lashing out more often? And why does he and Space Kid act as though they understand something that the rest do not?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Entering In

David seemed incredibly excited today.

And everyone was confused as to why.

Sure, he’d been pretty happy whenever new campers arrived, but he was down right ecstatic about this kid. The campers gathered near the camp entrance, discussing the “whys” of the situation.

“Do you think David knows this new kid?” Harrison questioned. “Maybe he’s friends with their parents.”

“That could be it,” Preston agreed. “For him to be this excited, he has _got_ to know the kid personally.”

“It could also be a family member,” Neil suggested.

“Don’t you think David would mention it being someone he’s related to?” Ered flipped her hair, turning to answer Nerris. 

“I get the feeling that he’s keeping silent for “surpise factor”.”

“It would make sense. Seems like something David would do.” Everyone nodded at Neil.

Just then, David bounded out of the counselor's cabin, seemingly more bubbly than usual. Gwen followed behind, rolling her eyes. 

“You know, David, if you could explain why you’re so happy about this camper arriving, it’d be much easier to understand _why_ you’re acting like this."

"Gwen, I already said that I'll tell you after he gets here! And I assure you, you'll be in for quite a shock!"

"So it is for surprise factor. Guess you were right, Ered."

"'Course I'm right, Neil. I'm too cool to be wrong."

As the campers continued to chatter, Max couldn't help but sigh. He stood away from the others, hands in his pockets while he leaned against a tree. Nikki broke away from the group, walking up to the moody child. 

"Max, don't ya wanna know who the new kid could be?"

"Why even bother to try and find out? We'll see in a moment, won't we?"

"Yeah, but it's always fun to guess. Oh, what if they know David cause of Campbell? Maybe they're related to him!"

"Hmph."

"What if they're just like him?"

"If that's the case, then I might as well get a head start on hating their guts."

As the two conversed, the Indian child glanced over at David, noticing that he was bouncing on his toes. Max rolled his eyes, groaning a bit. David was more optimistic than ever, and he deemed it unnecessary.

Honestly, it was starting to get on Max’s nerves.

Soon enough, the Quartermaster pulled up, and David made sure to step out of the way.

"Looks like someone's learning not to stand so close to the bus," Max snickered. "Although it's always funny when he gets hit."

"New kids here."

David grinned stepping a bit closer. Quartermaster began to open the door, when the redhead spoke up.

"Wrong door, Quartermaster."

"Huh?" Max looked up at David. "What other door - wait…"

Before Max could finish his thought, Quartermaster huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry, forgot." David frowned.

"How did you forget? He's literally - "

"The kid says it's fine, he's used to it."

"That doesn't make it _fine_ \- "

The campers were staring at David in confusion. Just what were they talking about?"

"There's another door on the bus?"

"You'll see in a sec, Nikki."

"Wait," Max paused. "Thought you didn't know who the new camper was, Gwen."

"I don't. I just know a bit of his info."

"But what other door is there to - ?"

"Nikki, it's gotta be the handicapped door." Max turned to Neil.

"That's what I was thinking."

"The what?"

"You know," Max clarified. "For disabled people. They might not be able to use the stairs."

"Okay, but why would some handicapped kid be coming to camp?" Preston wondered. 

"Is this place even accessible?" Gwen sighed at Max.

"Apparently. And it's more accessible than it was a couple months ago. You did notice that David had Quartermaster renovate a bit, right?"

Just then, the back door of the bus opened. David smiled, making his way over. "Ah, _here_ he comes."

The others gathered around, seeing a pink haired kid rolling out the back in a wheelchair.

"How was the ride? Need anything?"

"It was fine. All I need is to get out of this chair," the child laughed." Can you get my cane?"

"You sure? Earlier you said - "

"I'm _sure_, David. I'm good now. It was just a flare."

Most of the other campers stared. Nerris spoke up.

"Wait, a cane? You're in a wheelchair, how can you walk?"

"Yeah, how could you use a cane if you can't walk?"

"I thought - "

Soon enough, the kids were talking all at once. Space Kid pushed to the front of the group. 

"Guys!!!" Space Kid yelled, waving his arms. The others stopped, turning to face him. "You don't even know his name, and you've already started asking unneeded and ableist stuff!"

"Space Kid's got a point," Max agreed, once again standing off to the side of the crowd. "The kid probably doesn't even want to answer your questions." Everyone stared at Max. "What?"

"Why do _you_ suddenly care?" Max rolled his eyes at Nurf. 

"I don't. I just actually know how to treat people who are disabled, is all. And you're doing it wrong."

"Okay, but why - ?"

"Children, settle down." Everyone turned to David. "We know you've got a lot of questions. We'll answer a few of them now and more of them later. But first, we gotta introduce you all!" David beamed down at the kid, and he grinned back. "Campers, this is Brendan! He's my foster kid!"

Everyone stared.

Gwen was the first to speak up.

"...You have a foster kid?" 

"Yep!"

"You never mentioned this???? You always tell me things, I - ?"

"I don't tell you _everything_, Gwen. 'Sides, we wanted to keep this surprise, right Brendan." Brendan rolled his eyes.

"_You_ wanted to surprise everyone. I didn't care either way, I just didn't know _why_ you wanted it to be a surprise." David chuckled. "Now could you _please_ pass me my cane? I'm tired of sitting, and I need to move my legs." 

"Oh, right. Of course." David grabbed the cane from the back pouch attached to the chair, handing it to Brendan. He stood.

"Imma see how far I can kick the chair."

"Do not kick the chair. Do_ not_ do it. You will hurt yourself."

"Imma do it."

"_Brendan_."

"_I'm joking._"

The other kids began to murmur to each other, Max looking up at David in confusion.

"So, if this kid is your_ foster child_, where was he all this time? Did you only just start to foster him?"

"No, no. I've been Brendon's foster dad for a while, now. He was just at another camp." Neil turned to David, giving him a weird look.

"You absolutely_ love_ this place, and yet Brendan was at a different camp?"

"Well, Camp Campbell wasn't fully accessible yet. Plus, Brendon has really wanted to know what it'd be like going to a camp with other kids with similar health issues."

".....So it was a sick kid camp?" Nikki asked, head tilted. Brendon pipes up at that.

"Well technically it's a camp for _chronically ill_ kids. That's the proper way to say it. And specifically, it was a heart camp. Which is for kids with bad heart problems.

"So you mean to tell me," Nurf asked, "you're heart is literally broken."

Brendan stared at Nurf for a second before laughing.

"I mean_ I guess_ that's a way to put it. Yeah. My heart is literally broken. It didn't form right when I was still a fetus."

"So how are you alive? Like, isn't that really bad? Is that why you use a wheelchair?" 

"Nurf - "

"David, it's fine." Brendon turned back to the bigger child. "I had surgery as a baby. And I get my heart checked regularly. Also, the heart stuff isn't why I have the wheelchair and cane, that's 'cause of another thing that always makes me exhausted."

"You're always exhausted? Like, you always fall asleep? Isn't that called uh…..nar….clepsee?" 

"You're thinking of narcolepsy, Nerris," Neil corrected.

"Yeah, no, that's different. I'm not always sleepy. I'm constantly _physically_ tired. Like, if you just ran a marathon tired."

"How do you get anything done? Like, are you able to go to school?"

“Yeah, but not to a regular public school.”

“Huh…” Seeing that Nurf didn’t have anything else to add, Brendan turned to the others. 

“Welp. I'm gonna go unpack my things now! I’ll talk to all of you later. Let’s go, David. There’s something I wanna show you!”

“Alright, champ.” David glanced back at everyone else. “As I said, Brendan can answer more questions later. We don’t wanna overwhelm him.”

As the two went off towards the tents, Gwen could tell that the rest of the kids still wanted to know more. She sighed. 

“Okay, twerps. As David just said, don't overwhelm the kid - so you all better _behave_. No more questions for now, alright?” The children grumbled but complied. Space Kid rolled his eyes at the others, walking off to his section of the camp. The others dispersed, following his lead.

Max chose to follow Nikki, who was bouncing excitedly as she rambled on about whether or not Brendan was gonna show David a pet that he smuggled into camp, and hey, wouldn’t it be cool if he brought a snake, had Max ever seen a snake up close? The Indian boy sighed.

Max glanced back towards the direction of the tents, one thought popping up in his mind.

‘This place just got a _whole_ lot more interesting.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an AU where my OC, Brendan, is alive and is fostered by David a few years later than in my first CC fic series.
> 
> If you're confused, then that means you haven't read my main CC fic series.


	2. Into The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE THE SECOND CHAPTER, WOOOO

It was the following day after Brendan had arrived at Camp Campbell. Everyone was eating breakfast in the mess hall. Max stabbed at his tray in boredom.

"Hey Max, where do you think Brendan is?"

"Do you think I care, Nikki."

"I'm actually wondering that, too." Neil piped up, setting his utensils down. "You think he's with David?"

David walked into the room then, Brendan not in sight.

"Huh. Apparently not."

"Why are you guys even concerned. David doesn't look concerned. He could be asleep."

Suddenly, Space Kid rushed past the trio's table, slamming his hands on the table David and Gwen were at.

"Where's Brendan? I wanna say hi to him!" David jumped a bit, startled by the space lover's sudden appearance, but smiled.

"You'll see him in a sec. He's just with the Quartermaster."

Max's eyebrow quirked up, and he turned in his seat. 

"What's the kid doin with the quartermaster?"

"I thought you didn't care, Max."

"I don't, Nikki. But why is he with that guy? Who'd want to be around him?"

"Now now, Max. Let's not be rude. Quartermaster is an integral part of our camp!"

"Whatever."

Before David could continue on, the door to the kitchen burst open.

"Alright. Rascals, counselors, set your eyes on this."

The QM walked towards the serving area, where Brendan popped up behind, setting down a tray of cinnamon rolls.

"_Sugar!!!" _Nikki squealed, rushing over. The other kids made their way over.

"Oh my! Those look amazing!"

"Thank you!" Brendan beamed down at the smaller kid. "You're Dolph, right?"

"Uh huh!"

"What's all this?" Preston asked, mouth watering.

"I'm in cooking camp! So I get to bake and cook stuff. Neat, right?"

"Huh. I'm surprised David is letting any of us near the kitchen appliances," Neil spoke, crossing his arms. "What, do you get special privileges?"

"I only get to be back here cause of my camp. If I were doin something else, then this wouldn't be allowed. Now, everyone take one!"

The kids started to grab at the treats, Nurf shoving his way to the front.

"Gimme! I get first dibs!"

"No you don't."

Nurf blinked at the pink haired child.

"What."

"Go back behind the others. Form a line, peoples. Everyone gets _ one, _cause there's enough for multiples."

"Okay, but I'm still first - "

"No you're not. Back of the line."

Nurf stared.

"Okay, you're new, so you don't quite get how things work here."

"Oh really?" Brendan folded his arms across the counter. "Enlighten me, then."

"See, I tell people what to do, and they listen."

"Guessing there's an 'or else'?"

"Yeah, lest you want me to pummel ya."

Brendan gave Nurf a blank stare.

"What's that look for?"

"You're seriously threatening to beat up the disabled kid. Really."

"Uh. Wait - "

"Oh, back peddling now, huh." Brendan smirked. "Y'know, I don't take too kindly to bullying. I’ll let you off with a warning for now, but if there’s a next time, you’ll regret it. You're staying at the back of the line, kay?"

Nurf stares, mouth agape.

Brendan flashed him a smile before grabbing a cinnamon roll, and placing it on Dolph’s tray.

“Thank you!” Dolph bounded off, humming happily. Nurf grunted, turning to walk to the back of the line as he’d been told.

“Wow,” Gwen muttered, grinning to herself. “You’re kid one upped Nurf.” David chuckled.

“Yes, I see that. Brendan can handle himself well against rudeness.”

Pretty soon, everyone had a roll, Brendan taking the last one and setting it on his own tray. He then shuffled out the doorway, cane in one hand with his tray in the other.

“Bre - “

“David, I’m good.”

“Just checking.”

The new kid then looked around, walking a bit before choosing to sit with the main trio.

“Hello, fellow gremlins.” Neil gave him a confused look.

“What.”

“Hi! These cinnamon rolls are really great!! What’d you put in them? I’m Nikki by the way!”

“I know. I met you yesterday. And I - ”

“Oh right. I told you my name. Did you meet my friends yet? This is Max and Neil!” Brendan smirked, waiting a moment. Nikki tilted her head. “Hm?”

“Wasn’t sure if you were done. Anyway, saw you guys around, but didn’t formally meet ya. You know I’m Brendan. What’re your names?”

“Neil.”

“And I’m Max. You should know I run this place.”

Brendan raised his brow.

“I thought some guy named Campbell ran this camp.”

“Legally speaking, yeah. But technically, this is my joint. So new kid, what made you think you can sit with us?” Max glowered at the kid. “Don’t remember inviting you over.”

Brendan shrugged.

“This was the closest table to the kitchen.” Max blinked.

“Oh. Makes sense. I’d recommend you choose the second furthest next time, if that’s even feasible.”

“What, did you already decide you don’t like me? Because that’s - “

“Nah, kid, you just gotta earn your place like these two shitheads over here.”

“Hey!” Neil frowned. Max smirked.

“Huh. David let you run around with that language?”

“I don’t give a fuck what he says.”

“Well, that’s rude.”

“And that’s me.”

“Hm.” Brendan took a bite of his food.

“That all you gotta say?”

“For now, yes. Just hold your tongue around me, and we might get along.”

“What, or you’ll try to shut me down like you did Nurf?”

“Nurf?”

“The one you oh so graciously sent to the end of the line.”

Brendan paused.

“.......He’s named after a nerf gun?”

“How are you the only one to have said that.” Brendan shrugged. “ Well anyway, don’t do that shit with me, or you’ll have a bad time here.” Max took a sip of orange juice.

“Okay, Sans Undertale.”

Max spit out his drink.

Brendan smirked at his reaction, Nikki laughing loudly.

“Well, you better not test me, Max.”

“_You _ better not test _ me _.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Brendan giggled.

“Okay, I like ya guys. You’re interesting."

Max rolled his eyes.

“I'm sure it’ll only get more interesting for you from here on.”

Brendan only smirked, shoveling more food into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendan, my sassy lil bean


End file.
